Minus Three Carat Gold
by Imania
Summary: Six months after Lavos' defeat, the reunion in the End of Time brings the news that Jandegar, the First of the Mages, has a trick or two up his sleeve. Before they can once again save the Alternate Universe, they’ll have to learn not to kill each other...
1. Introduction

Author's Note : I'm BACK! Hooray, no more Year Twelve EVER! I got my results and everything – not half bad – and there'll be no more school ever! I didn't even fail Chemistry! 

To absolutely anyone currently in their final year of school, work harder than I did. I was three measly points off getting a better TER than my older sister! But meh, I'm definitely getting into my Uni course, so what does it matter?

And now, to celebrate, yet another story in my usual style… long-winded. There's no pressure to review the intro, although I wouldn't mind hearing what you think about it, because I'm planning to post the first chapter, like, instantly.

A thousand thanks to Jynxfreak Neo, my brilliant beta reader, whom I have not e-mailed in at least over a month – I'm so sorry! However, considering I'm now a slack uni student, I'll probably be on the Net and on FanFiction more often (my God I have a high opinion of myself, don't I – imagining that people miss me!). I've also started a _fifth_ Chrono Trigger story, although I haven't yet finished the fourth… so I'll be going on forever and ever! Bwa ha ha ha!

- Imania

A Quick Refresher Course 

I hate doing this but I don't want anyone, myself included, to be confused…

Name - Number, Element, colour 

_Jandegar _– First, Mage of the Sun, gold

Kerrelei – Second, Water Mage, blue Jhyskar – Third, Mage of Fire, red 

_Tarkyn _– Fourth, Forest Mage, green

_Tarreiz _– Fifth, Mage of Vision, some kind of dark maybe bluish blackish colour

_Ciaruse – _Sixth, Mage of the Moon, silver

_Kelke_ – Seventh, Shadow Mage, black

_Schala _– Eighth, Mage of Existence, purple

And in case you have no idea what's going on and where all these people came from, these are the stories included in what's becoming my Chrono Trigger saga:

1) Cats, Hair and Good Evil Wizards

2) ShadowMage

3) The Seventh Mage

4) Minus Three Carat Gold

**Introduction**

…A wind is blowing...

I feel it as I am in some way aware of everything that happens here, although I am powerless to stop it or indeed take shelter from it. I _am_ the Mage of Vision, after all, and I'll be damned if I'm not going to be in touch with events. Otherwise I am useless, and I will _not_ be useless. I loathe this wind that makes me helpless, unable to save any of us and by extension our entire Universe. I _loathe_ this wind, this wind that blows despite my attempts to close the damn thing out.

No, it's not blowing, it's _howling_. There is, after all, no sense in doing things only halfway. Not a nice little breeze, either. No, this would be an open sea wind, the kind that sinks ships and raises storms. Cold. Biting. Malicious. Now, it's pretty hard for a wind to be malicious, but this one manages very well, thank you. That should give you some idea of the character of this wind, although they don't usually have characters, either. Or perhaps an insight into the character of the being that called it.

This wind is one of change, provided the change is for the worst. A wind of division, one that keeps pressing at those it touches until it finds a weakness. Not that this wind can be controlled. It is more likely to turn on any who attempts to direct it, with the one exception of its summoner. Not even this wind will bite the hand that feeds it, although it will happily tear apart any relationships that you care to name. It has already ripped us apart, a feat not difficult to achieve. It is not content with just us, though. No, it seeks to turn itself elsewhere and it will do so, dragging behind the one that thought to harness it.

Tucked away in my conveniently invisible tower in Jeraska where I can by no means be located unless I wish to be, having been exiled from Altrisiac on pain of death, I have a perfect view of the events that are yet to come. I cannot prevent any of them from happening. Having torn us asunder, the wind will begin to start on the group that recently helped us save this place, and will use us to ultimately destroy them. I am not immune to this wind. It surrounds me although here in my tower it cannot touch me. I can fight it for now, but I cannot keep fighting for long. Everything we have worked so hard to perfect will fall apart, and it is all due to the wind.

Not a black wind.

A gold one.


	2. Chapter One : The Most Interesting Reuni...

**Chapter One – The Most Interesting Reunion Ever**

Lucca appeared in the End of Time with the use of the Gate Key. She smiled at Ayla and Robo, whom she had previously collected from their respective timelines. Ayla was carrying around a bowl of chips from the food table and appeared to be enjoying herself immensely. Crono and Marle were to come later with Frog in the Epoch, which Lucca had repaired in the six months of nearly free time she had had after the defeat of Lavos.

There was a "meow" and a small purple cat ran over. Alfador wound himself around Lucca's feet, purring. Crouching, the scientist gave him a pat or several as she glanced around the End of Time.

It had been Lucca's idea to have a reunion, but Marle had embraced the idea and really put her heart into it. She had organised food and drinks and Lucca had worked out how to get everyone there, but neither had remembered to think about decorations. Despite this, the End of Time had been decorated festively for their six-month reunion, the first of what Lucca hoped would be many, and the young scientist had already decided that the culprit probably wasn't Gaspar. She glanced to her right, where one wall of the area sported a relatively new wooden gate.

"He's not at home, Lucca."

Lucca glanced up at Gaspar and smiled. "I thought you were asleep."

The Guru smiled back. "A common misconception. He's gone to play with Spekkio. Again."

"I thought as much. How is his… residence coming along?"

"I think it can almost be classified as a 'mansion' now. It's not quite a 'castle', but it's getting there."

"I just hope it's not going to end up a 'kingdom'," Lucca muttered to herself, getting to her feet.

Gaspar shrugged. "Who knows? We'll just have to wait and see."

Lucca had almost reached the wooden gate to her left, Spekkio's, before Gaspar spoke again. "Are you sure that's wise? Their battles can get a little… uncontrolled."

"If I can handle Lavos, I can handle those two," Lucca said firmly and stepped inside.

The room beyond was an explosion of colour. Half of it was the fault of a big blue creature that was throwing all sorts of magic around. As Lucca watched, arms folded and a slight smile playing on her lips, he barely deflected a spell that caused black fireworks to ricochet around the room.

"That was a good one!" said Spekkio admiringly.

"Thanks," replied his adversary, a man much smaller than he who was clearly only too happy to accept praise. Magus raked his thick blue hair, just a little past his shoulders, out of his face and raised a magic shield just in time. Spekkio's own spell shattered harmlessly against it.

"Is this a bad time?" Lucca queried, taking advantage of a break in the battle.

"Lucca!" Magus beamed and abandoned the fight to hug her. "I haven't seen you since… last week, at least! Sorry, Spekkio, I'll have to take a rain check," he said apologetically over his shoulder as he ushered Lucca out of the room. "Oh, _lots_ of visitors!" he exclaimed, sounding surprised. "That's right, the reunion. Look! Decorations! I did them all by myself. Do you like my decorations, Lucca?"

"They're beautiful," Lucca assured him. She vaguely recalled mentioning the reunion to him but hadn't expected him to even remember, let alone make himself remotely useful and decorate the place.

"They took me at _least_ half an hour," complained Magus, hands on hips. "So I hope you appreciate me."

She smiled at him. "Of course I appreciate you. It's hard not to, especially when you make such a nuisance of yourself…"

"Oh, I'm a nuisance?" Magus demanded and gestured dramatically. "Are my decorations a _nuisance_?"

"No, they're beautiful," she assured him again.

"I'm glad you think so," he said smugly.

Before the real fight against Lavos, Magus had been the cause of a most unexpected adventure, one that had included a couple of visits to an Alternate Universe. Kelke Peatsar, the Shadow Mage, had been responsible for cutting Magus' hair, breaking his fingers and blocking his magic. During the effort to regain Magus' magic ability, which had included travelling to the Alternate Universe, it had been discovered that Kelke was one of the Eight Mages, who took care of the world there. Kelke had been defeated and sent to an Otherworld, taking Frog with him kind of by accident. Magus' magic was returned to him and the wizard had even had his hands healed in some kind of black pool. They had returned to their own Universe and that really should have been the end of the matter, although they were all very sad about Frog's disappearance. Figuring him dead, they hadn't even considered that he was just somewhere else and so hadn't gone to help him out. Magus was the exception on both counts and had then run off without telling any of them to see about 'repaying his debts' and saving Frog's life, as Frog had saved his during the battle with Kelke.

It hadn't been the end at all. Six of the Eight Mages had shown up to demand that they get Kelke back. This had been accomplished, although they hadn't really had anything to do with it. Magus had a little to do with it and he and Frog rejoined the main group after dragging Kelke out of the Otherworld. Afterwards, and in fairly quick succession, it had been discovered that Schala was the Eighth Mage, Lucca and Magus had decided to see if they could pull off a relationship, and there had been a party.

Oh, yeah. They'd defeated Lavos before the party, but meh, that was no big thing. As a matter of fact, that victory had _been_ the reason for the party. After having recovered (from the party, not the battle), the others had returned to their own timelines with promises to return for the reunion. Magus had weighed up his options – live in the Dark Ages with all the snow and the _cold_ or return to the Middle Ages to live as a failed world conqueror – and had decided to live in the End of Time instead.

There were now only two things left to remind the others of what had been done to him. The first, the only physical sign, was his hair, which was growing and would eventually reach its previous length. The second was his attitude, which had changed mostly because he had found Schala by accident and Alfador on purpose. Both his sister and his cat lived in the End of Time with him. Schala had told her brother very firmly that he'd better try to start being good, and he had settled on being a slightly evil wizard (but only very slightly). Magus wasn't too arrogant these days and he had almost stopped being a spoiled brat.

"Have you seen my house lately?" Magus wanted to know, pulling her towards the gate that led to what was commonly known as his 'residence'. There were no other ways to describe it.

"Gaspar told me that it's… grown," Lucca admitted, going along with him. There usually wasn't anything else to do but go along.

"Well, you're having a look anyway," he ordered and, collecting his scythe on the way, opened the gate. "Ta da!"

"It's… impressive," Lucca had to admit. She studied the structure before her carefully. "It's… very big. And very black."

Gaspar had given Magus an area and told him he could do whatever he wanted with it, which had proved to be a sad mistake. The wizard's residence had started off as a small two-room building. This had become a small cottage, then a house, which had become a two-storey house, then a manor, and now it was almost a mansion. It just kept getting bigger and bigger. It was all very elegant and showed that Magus seemed to have good taste, but every now and then small parts of it would get… eccentric. Like the tower that had abruptly appeared. When questioned, the wizard hadn't been able to see anything wrong. According to him, all residences needed towers.

"I planted some flowers," Magus remembered, saying it as though that made everything better.

Lucca turned to him with amazement. "Flowers? _You_?"

"Schala made me," he admitted easily, leaning on the gate. "The first lot I planted all died in the first two days. The second bunch lasted almost a week. Give me another six months and I think I'll have it down pat."

Lucca returned her eyes to the structure before them. "It's… beautiful," she said a little helplessly. "Where _is_ Schala?"

Lucca just knew where Schala was from the way that Magus' expression soured. He hardly needed to say, although it was more of a mutter, "She's gone to play with the other Mages. Get them under control or something. Good luck to her is all I'll say. She'll need it, dealing with _them_."

Lucca's ears perked up at a familiar noise from outside. "That'd be Crono and the others in the Epoch! You know I told you I fixed it? We're all together again! Let's go see them!" she urged and dragged him out into the main area. "Hey, Frog!" she greeted the amphibian happily, only then becoming aware of a hush that seemed to have fallen. Distinct coldness had gathered at her left elbow, and she turned to Magus hesitantly.

He had fallen into one of _those_ poses. He held the scythe in his left hand and had the other at his hip. His relatively new black cloak fell with barely a ripple and seemed to enclose him in shadow. The expression on his face, one of loathing and contempt, was one that they had not seen for a long time and had in fact never really wanted to see. Magus was glaring, the kind of glare that made them all check to make sure that they weren't the glaree and then look around to see who was.

It was Frog, who was fingering the hilt of the Masamune almost longingly. He did not seem unnerved by the dark contempt coming from Magus. Of course, he was probably used to it. Tension stretched between the two, so thick the others were almost drowning in it. It was a tension that had not existed for some time.

"Frog," said Magus flatly. "Long time no see."

"Indeed," Frog responded calmly and went to talk to Robo.

Magus did not move. Crono beckoned to Lucca, who went willingly, and the two of them huddled with Marle near the landing point of the Epoch.

"What was _that_ about?" Crono hissed.

"I don't know, I thought their rivalry was over!" Lucca replied defensively.

Marle said firmly, "Well, they're not going to ruin our reunion! They can battle it out _later_!"

"Okay. Lucca, keep an eye on Magus, that can't be too hard for you," Crono instructed. "Marle, make sure that Frog isn't left by himself. I'll do my best to keep the two of them away from each other. Got it? Good. Now let's go, and act like nothing's out of the ordinary."

'_This,'_ thought Lucca to herself as she began to make an attempt to get Magus to thaw, _'could be the most interesting reunion… ever.'_


	3. Chapter Two : When In Doubt, Hide Under ...

**Author's Note : **Have I told you yet that I am _loving_ the slight changes that have been made to FanFiction? That preview thing! I love it! Ah.... previews... last minute fixes of things...

The other thing I love? Reviews. Thanks guys!

**Chapter Two – When In Doubt, Hide Under The Table**

It may not have been the _most_ interesting reunion ever, but it was quite interesting. The End of Time was a fairly small place, not including Spekkio's room and Magus' residence, and keeping Frog and Magus out of each other's way was difficult, to say the least. The two seemed to loathe each other with more intensity than ever, which was impressive. It probably had to do with the improved Masamune and the slight fact that Magus had been gathering still more skill with magic during the six months they had not seen each other. All in all it was very strange and slightly unexpected, but nobody had a reason to suspect interference from an outside source until Schala's return some time later.

The tension surrounding the group eased considerably when Lucca suggested to Magus that he vent some of his anger on Spekkio. "Why Magus so angry?" Ayla asked the scientist when Magus had gone, wandering over with her chips. "He not want see us? Not like us in his place?"

"This is _my_ place," Gaspar corrected her.

"Magus live here too, but it like a home for all of us. All of our place," Ayla suggested.

"Magus," Frog began, and he said the name as though it left a bad taste in his mouth, "fears me. After all, I carry the one weapon that can destroy him. Other than Kelke," he allowed, "who doth not so much as _carry_ a weapon as _be_ a weapon…"

"I don't think Magus fears you," Marle put in. "I think he just hates you."

"Why Frog and Magus not like each other?" Ayla wanted to know.

"He cruelly murdered my mentor," Frog explained shortly.

Ayla put her head to one side. "What 'men-tor'?"

"Like a teacher," Crono tried to explain. "Frog's… chief."

"Magus kill chief of Frog tribe?" Ayla demanded. "When this happen?"

"Years ago," Frog supplied.

"And you not forgive yet?"

"_Forgive_? He killed Cyrus!" Frog snapped incredulously.

"Life not long," Ayla shrugged. "Magus kill chief of Frog tribe, Frog either kill or forgive Magus. Not think about it for years. Much easier to do quickly."

Frog was stuck on one thing. "Ayla, is it that thou thinkest truly that I would _forgive_ someone who murdered Cyrus?" he demanded.

"What Frog chief do to Magus?" Ayla asked.

"We were attempting to defeat Magus and restore peace to the world!"

Ayla picked up on the main fact. "Frog chief try to kill Magus, so Magus kill Frog chief first. Magus strong! Frog strong too," she added quickly in response to Frog's expression.

"I don't think she really gets it," Marle said gently to Frog. "Put the Masamune _down_, please."

"Magus deserves only death," Frog snarled, but he sheathed the Masamune.

"Magus is _not_ evil any more and I won't have you trying to kill him!" Lucca argued.

Frog appealed to the others. "See? He hath corrupted Lady Lucca!"

"Lady Lucca corrupted _herself_," Lucca snapped back. "Magus did _not_ corrupt me! I would not _allow_ anyone to corrupt me!"

"Thou clearly hast no understanding of his evil!"

"Are you now implying that there's something I don't _understand_?" Lucca challenged furiously. She had her gun in her hands and was clutching it so hard her knuckles were white. Crono wondered what he'd do if she tried to shoot anyone.

"Attacking a lady, Frog," Magus drawled from Spekkio's gate. "And people say _I_ have no honour."

"Art thou insulting my honour?" Frog demanded of the wizard, one hand resting threateningly on the hilt of the Masamune.

"There's nothing else to attack," Magus pointed out, moving as though he would simply cross from one gate to another and return to his residence. Pausing, he looked Frog up and down and gave a smirk. "Unless you want me to transform your so-called _honour_ into something else, too. As a matter of fact, I'm getting tired of your frog form," he taunted. "Shall I change it? …A mouse, perhaps?"

Frog drew the Masamune, and in response Magus let his scythe drop to the stone floor. It was a challenge, not an act of clumsiness. He seemed to be suggesting that he didn't need it to defeat Frog, and he probably didn't. He used magic by preference, not a physical weapon.

"Guys, not in the End of Time!" Crono pleaded, but neither Frog nor Magus listened to him in the slightest.

"Art thou truly prepared for this, wizard?" Frog demanded, holding the Masamune at the ready.

Magus' eyes flickered over the blade but his response was steady. "I'm not afraid of this, Frog." Then, mockingly, "Why, are you?"

With that, Frog attacked.

Ayla dropped her bowl of chips and hid under the table, figuring it to be a safe place to avoid getting hit by any stray magic. In a surprising display of intelligence she grabbed Alfador, who would have tried to rip Frog's leg to shreds or something and manage only to get himself killed in the process. The two were joined by Robo, who just wanted to get out of the way. Lucca and Crono followed the battle anxiously as it raged up and down the End of Time, trying various things to distract Magus without getting themselves killed every time he looked like he might attempt a Black Hole. Marle stood in one place and screamed angrily that they were ruining her reunion, and even while locked in a battle to the death Frog and Magus decided it was safer to give the infuriated princess a wide berth. Gaspar was proving that he could be quite active, jumping up and down and yelling about not having battles in his End of Time.

"It's not _safe_!" he cautioned. "You'll rip holes in Real Time/Space! Take it _outside_ if you want to fight! No battles in the End of Time, unless it's with Spekkio! Stop this nonsense right this minute! If you have something to settle, then take your argument elsewh – oh, I say!"

"What do we do _now_?" Lucca shouted over all the noise. (Remember, if you will, that Marle is screaming, Gaspar is yelling and deflected magic attacks also make a considerable amount of noise.) "Considering that your plan to keep them away from each other to prevent this didn't _work_!"

"I don't know!" Crono yelled back and threw himself on Magus as the wizard spread his arms wide in preparation for a Black Hole, which would have killed Frog instantly. Magus fought him off, pushing him safely to one side, and did some obscure magic spell the others had never seen before instead. Crono picked himself up, shook his head to clear it. "Neither of them are going to win!" he added. "All they'll do is kill each other, and probably _us_ as well!"

"I know what you mean!" Lucca dodged shards of a shattered black magic spell to stand near Crono, although she still had to shout to be heard. "Magus is doing spells I don't even _recognise_!"

"And Frog's pulling out some rather spiffy new sword tricks!" Crono agreed, grabbing Lucca and dancing out of the way just in time as Frog executed one of the aforementioned 'tricks'.

"_Stop it_!" Gaspar screamed and pointed into the void. Everyone glanced in that direction, with the obvious exceptions of Magus and Frog, who were still trying to kill each other, and the less obvious exception of Marle, who didn't _care_ about rips in Real Time/Space and only wanted their reunion to continue as planned.

A white jagged line was appearing in the shimmering black of the void. Lucca rushed over to lean over the stone wall and get a better look at it. She glanced back at the battle and seized Crono's arm. "Quick! Stop him!"

"What?" Crono demanded, looking around wildly.

"Magus!"

"What's he doing?" Crono asked, watching Magus as he made some intricate gestures.

Lucca's reply was not long-winded. It didn't need to be. "Dark Matter!"

Magus would probably have Dark Mattered them all and caused the rip to widen, sucking everyone to who knew where and most likely killing them all in the process, and then there wouldn't even be a story and nobody would need to worry about a series that's stretching on and on and on forever. Fortunately Spekkio, who had come out to see what all the fuss was about, Black Holed the both of them to effectively end the battle.

"_Thank_ you!" Gaspar exclaimed and, muttering darkly under his breath, went to lean against the lamppost again.

Lucca flicked an anxious glance at the rip. It seemed to be closing. Marle, who seemed to be happy again now that the fight was over, was bending over Frog and looked as though she were considering healing him.

"No," Crono cautioned, going to her. "Leave them both there until someone comes up with a brilliant idea as to what we do with them."

Little purple sparkles began to drift down on them like purple snow, and even the world around them took on a gentle purple tinge. "Uh-oh," Lucca remarked. "Someone had better think of something to do _soon_."

"Why?" Crono wanted to know.

"Schala's coming back."

Crono looked down at Magus and bit his lower lip. "Uh-oh, indeed," he agreed. "She's going to be _so_ mad at us…"


	4. Chapter Three : Yes, Marle, Minus Three ...

Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!

...On the subject of Christmas, Teapots, if you have an e-mail address, can you e-mail me so I can see what it is? I have a Christmas story for you, one that has absolutely nothing to do with Christmas and a lot to do with Duke and Kaiba and maybe a bit of Pegasus and quite a bit of Bakura and an office. I'd like to send it to you...

Other than that, may we all enjoy Christmas and New Year's, have a VERY happy holiday, and drive safe! Oh, and if it's not on, it's not on. And I'd better go before the heat makes me write anything weirder...

**Chapter Three – Yes, Marle, Minus Three Carat, Why Not?**

"Quick! Hide under the table!" Marle suggested and they did. Well, they tried. Spekkio, who got along well with Schala but had never Black Holed the Mage's younger brother before, went back to his room to pretend that nothing was wrong and to practice his air of innocence. The others tried to hide under the table, with varying degrees of success.

"Ow! Get your hands off me!"

"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to – _aaaargh_ there's something furry in here! Oh, it's just Alfador."

"There not enough room under table. Ayla go hide somewhere more – "

"No, Ayla! She'll kill you!"

"But under table is too – "

"Shh! And keep a better grip on Alfador, he scared me."

"Ow! _If_ you wouldn't mind, could you give me a bit of room, please? I'm a bit squished…"

"Well if you hadn't taken the Rainbow here with you, we'd all be a _lot_ better off!"

"Leave my Rainbow behind? Never! That's like suggesting that you leave your crossbow in - _ow_! That _really_ hurt!"

"Well, you can't blame me for – "

"No, not _you_! I just elbowed Robo!"

"Sorry."

"_He_ elbowed _you_, Robo, you don't need to apologise! Crono, be nicer to him!"

"Oh, stick up for your robot instead of your best friend, eh? Well, if I weren't stuck under this table, I'd - "

"Shh! She's coming!"

Huddled and squished uncomfortably under the tablecloth, his elbow throbbing, Crono strained his ears. He heard Schala say cheerfully, "Hello, Gaspar!" and caught a mumbled response. Footsteps on the stone, probably Schala's, then the Mage's voice again. "Oh no… I _was_ too late."

Silence.

With exaggeration, "I wonder where the others are? Wow, that tablecloth looks unusually lumpy. I wonder if there are people hiding under the table?"

The voice was coming closer. Crono glanced at Marle, who looked slightly panicked, and then Schala lifted the tablecloth. "You can come out," she chided them. "I'm not going to be angry. This was so far from your fault that there's no point in me blaming any of you."

Crono scrambled gratefully out, leaving the others to sort themselves out. Lucca was still muttering about the fact that Robo didn't need to apologise and Marle was rubbing her hip, where the Rainbow had been pressing into her. "We _tried_ to stop them!" he appealed to her, rubbing his sore elbow. "Ow… believe me, we weren't hiding under there for fun. Magus was acting all – "

Schala cut him off. "Of course he was," she said tiredly, leaning against the wall. "I've just come back from Altrisiac. The place that _used_ to be a sanctuary for the Mages."

Crono remembered Altrisiac vaguely. He had memories of a breathtaking castle whose intricate gold, multicoloured or mirrored rooms all started to look the same after a while. "Why, what happened to it?" he asked.

"It's still standing," Schala sighed, "but barely. I fear the Mages are finished."

Schala now had everyone's attention. "How do you mean?" Marle demanded, moving closer to Crono as though for support. "We didn't go through all of that for them to _die_!"

"They're not dead," Schala assured her. "At least, I hope not. Jandegar single-handedly ripped them apart. Kerrelei and Jhyskar, you know, the Mages of Water and Fire, have vowed never to return to Altrisiac while Jandegar still breathes. Ciaruse has been kidnapped, or something."

"I'd be more worried about her captors," Marle muttered darkly. Ciaruse, the Mage of the Moon, was a Siren, and any heterosexual male who had even the slightest ear for music and heard her sing would be infatuated with her forever. Her speaking voice was bad enough. Let's just say that Marle and Lucca didn't appreciate Ciaruse one bit. It was a sentiment that most women shared.

Schala ignored this to continue. "Kelke took Tarkyn away before Kerrelei killed him, and believe me, she was angry enough to try. Which is bizarre, because Kerrelei and Tarkyn don't really talk to each other enough to argue… I think they're both in the Black Citadel. Tarkyn will hate that. Being the Forest Mage, he won't be able to stand Kelke's sterile territory, but the Black Citadel is probably one of the more secure places."

"And Tarreiz?" Crono asked. Tarreiz, the Mage of Vision, had been their guide on several occasions. They were all quite fond of her, with the exception of Lucca. Lucca and Tarreiz just didn't click.

"She's just gone," Schala admitted helplessly. "I can't find her anywhere. You know how much Jandegar hates her. He's tried to kill her several times before. …I fear the worst. I really do." She glanced down at Frog and Magus. "And now this… I knew it would start with those two. So much hatred exists between them already, and it had never really gone away. They were just… hiding it for the better of the group."

"What Schala mean?" Ayla wanted to know, drawing closer. "How is fight related to funny magic people?"

"Jandegar is going around making people hate each other," Schala tried to explain. "That is to say… have you noticed that you've been arguing a lot more lately than you did before?"

Crono opened his mouth to deny it, remembered Lucca's near skirmish with Frog and the episode under the table. "Our… tempers have been fraying of late," he allowed, a phrase which was nearly worthy of Frog himself.

"It's not you," Schala told him. "It's Jandegar. He picked Magus and Frog because they can be so easily persuaded to violence against the other. He's been working on you lot, as well. He's already destroyed the Mages. He wants to cause misery to someone else."

"How could it be that the Mage of the Sun is evil?" Robo asked. "Is he not meant to be… pure, like gold?"

"What carat," Marle asked sarcastically, "minus three?"

Schala was silent for a time, but she finally admitted, "Jandegar is… not himself." She glanced around at the group. "Before you defeated Lavos, while we were still in the Alternate Universe… I told you that one day I would ask you to help the Mages again. Well, this is it."

Crono nodded. "What do you want us to do?"

"I don't remember agreeing," Lucca snarled. "What makes _you_ grand high leader? Don't you think it's about time someone with more brains took over?"

"You mean, like, _you_?" asked Crono scornfully, giving her the once over. "You could never make decisions like this."

"Yeah, and all of your decisions have been good ones!" Lucca clapped her hands over her mouth, stared at him. "I'm sorry!" she said finally. "I really don't think that! You make a _really_ good leader and I have no interest in taking over. I'm just the ideas girl, I swear."

"I'm sorry too," Crono replied instantly. "Friends?"

"But of course," Lucca agreed and they smiled at each other.

"That was Jandegar," Schala sighed. "He'll make you argue over things you don't really care about. If someone has the slightest grudge, it will turn into an all-out war. People who take offence at things easily, or who can't take a joke, will be particularly bad. And if you think people tend to pick fights normally, then imagine them under the influence of this."

The six of them, including Alfador, exchanged glances. It was Crono who asked plaintively, "Um… do we_ have_ to revive Magus?"


	5. Chapter Four

**Author's Note:** …Hi guys. I don't expect any of you to remember me, but I figured I'd dig this story out again and finish posting what I've written of it. I have another ten or so chapters, not all of which are finished. I definitely won't be writing anything new for a while, but, here. Have a chapter.

**Chapter Four – A Somewhat Strategic Discussion **

"Yes," Schala responded firmly, hands on hips. "You have to revive Magus, _and_ Frog. Which means the two of them will be at each other's throats the whole time. Well, more so than usual. Tell you what. How about we do our reviving, and then go to Magus' residence to discuss this calmly and logically?"

"How about we remove the Masamune first?" Marle suggested, picking up the sword and handing it to Ayla. "Okay, Crono, we'll revive them at the same time. You do Life on Magus. Frog can have Life2, just in case. Considering he no longer has a weapon."

The two of them got into position. "Ready?" Marle asked.

"Born ready," was Crono's response.

"Excellent. One… two… _three_."

Magus and Frog came back to consciousness at almost exactly the same time. Frog rolled over and reached instinctively for the Masamune, which wasn't there. Magus jumped to his feet and instantly located his scythe. He glanced around, saw the Masamune in Ayla's hands and smiled. "Still up for it, Froggie?" he called mockingly.

Frog probably didn't hear him. His attention was focused entirely on Ayla. "Thou!" he snarled, getting to his feet. "Give me back mine sword! Thou will surely break mine blade."

"Break sword?" Ayla challenged. "Frog think Ayla clumsy like Reptite? Oh yes! Ayla _so_ clumsy!" She positively hurled the sword to the ground, put on an expression of mock horror. "Oops! Ayla not mean do that," she said viciously.

"At least we could _talk_ properly in the Middle Ages!" Frog snarled, seizing the Masamune and cradling it protectively.

"Oh yes, Frog talketh _so_ properly," Ayla agreed sarcastically. She turned to Marle. "Frog talketh to thee properly, doth he not?"

"You mock me?" Frog demanded.

"Frog drop sword, we fight _properly_, like Frog talk!" Ayla ordered, bouncing up and down with her fists at the ready.

"Shut up!" Schala snapped. "We don't have time for your silly games! We are _all_ going to Magus' residence and we are _all_ going to have a very calm chat about what you need to do. And shut up before you _think_ of saying that Frog can't come in!" she snarled at Magus before the wizard could speak.

Magus stonily led the way to his residence, although he clearly didn't think much of the idea. It was not Frog to whom entry was denied. Magus took Crono's arm before he even reached the door. "You can't come in here."

"Why not?" Crono demanded.

"Because you'll break something," Magus shot back. "I mean, that hair? You'll knock half the chandeliers off the roof!"

Crono's hand shot out as though it had a mind of its own to fluff Magus' long hair. "You're one to talk, Mr. Fashion Faux Pas!"

The insult, used slightly incorrectly, didn't exactly work because nobody understood what it meant. "What are you _talking_ about?" Magus demanded, as he did not recognise the expression at all. "Is this another little thing from your side trip with Ms. Queen of Sluts to the year 2002, or wherever it was that you went?"

"How dare you talk about Marle that way!" Crono screamed and went for the wizard's throat.

Schala grabbed Crono and jerked him back before he could really attack, then dealt Magus a rather vicious slap. "Stop arguing," she hissed, eyes flashing, "or I may as well kill you all and do this myself!"

Dead silence. Magus was glaring at Frog, because he wasn't stupid or angry enough to glare at Schala when she was in this mood. Schala herself took several deep breaths and closed her eyes. She opened them again, nodded. "Okay, I'm safe for a bit. No, I'm by no means immune to it either," she assured them, entering the house. "I seem to be classified as belonging to this group as _well_ as the Mages, so he gets two shots at me. Not much fun. So." Turning, she gave all of them meaningful looks. "Could we _please_ stop arguing for long enough for me to explain what's going on?"

"Come and sit at the table," Magus ordered coldly and took them into the dining room, which was vast.

"Nice place you got here," Marle remarked idly, studying it. "And I meant that as a compliment!" she added quickly before Magus could take offence.

When they were all seated, Schala began. "Jandegar has all of the other Mages under a kind of spell. We will need them to help us, but before they can, we have to break his hold over them."

"How might we do that?" Robo wanted to know.

"You won't like this," Schala warned. "By challenging and defeating each of them in turn."

"Oh man!" Crono complained, leaning back in his chair. "We have to fight _all_ of them?"

Schala nodded and the others groaned. "I can help you," she offered desperately. "I mean, I can't fight them for you, and usually I wouldn't be allowed to tell you anything, but this situation makes everything a little different. Each of the Mages has a little quirk that will ultimately lead to their defeat."

"Better than nothing," Lucca shrugged. "Out with them, girl!"

"With Kelke, all you have to do is wear him down," began the Mage. "His strategy, as I'm sure you remember, is out-and-out attack, and his only real defence is the black pool. You just have to survive the attacks and he'll do the rest himself, completely unintentionally. Don't attack him, and if you do, make it individually. He's been having… trouble with his magic lately, and he can't use it for extended periods of time," Schala admitted uneasily. She was giving away major trade secrets here and every word she spoke was a betrayal. She didn't really _like_ the Mages, but she didn't want to betray them all. "That's why he gave up the first time you fought him. He is easily tired, and without magic he can't do anything. Kerrelei and Jhyskar you'll have to fight together. Don't give me that look! It's a weakness, not a strength. Jhyskar has amazingly strong defences, but he has little control over his element, fire, and so his attacks are weak. Kerrelei more than makes up for that, but her defences are not strong. Once you've defeated one, I'd say Kerrelei, then the other won't do anything against you. Whatever you do, do _not_ use fire or water on either of them, because the other will turn the attack around, make it stronger, and get you with it. Who else is there?"

"Tarkyn," Marle supplied.

Schala considered. "Tarkyn will use any water or ice attacks you throw at him but is extremely susceptible to fire. His attacks are more status-related, not life-related."

"So he won't kill us but he'll make us crazy," Magus clarified.

"Exactly," Schala nodded. "Ciaruse, um… well, Magus, Crono and Frog are sitting that one out, because if provoked, she will sing at you. She can use water, lightning and something you haven't yet encountered, wind. She's fairly slow and her defences are weak against shadow. Uh-oh."

"What?" Magus demanded.

"Her defences are weak against you, and I think it's _only_ you, but you're not fighting her," Schala told him firmly. "She'd sing at you and then you'd be fighting _for_ her, _against_ us. She… has a weakness other than her speed, or lack of speed. I'm fairly sure she does, but I can't think of it. I'll get back to you."

"What's the bet it's useless Ciaruse who kills us all?" Marle muttered darkly.

"Tarreiz blocked my hearing when we went to the Island of the Sirens," Crono remembered. "Can we do that? I mean, I want to help, and if we need Magus…"

"That could cause dangers in itself, but it's something to remember," Schala agreed. "Good thinking."

"And on the subject of Tarreiz, what's her weakness?" asked Crono curiously.

Silence.

"Um…" Schala began apologetically. "When I said '_all_ of the Mages have a quirk', I really meant '_most_ of the Mages have a quirk'…"

Marle's voice was dangerously calm. "Tarreiz doesn't have a weakness, does she?"

"Well… considering that I can't even find her, I'm kind of… hoping we don't have to fight her," Schala admitted.

"If we do, you know, hypothetically speaking, what are we up against?" Crono asked her. "I don't want her taking us by surprise."

"Basically… you're up against me, but with maybe a little less power and more cunning," Schala told them. "Sorry," she added in response to their expressions of horror. "Whatever you do, do _not_ go into Jeraska. I know you hate the place anyway, but it's her capital city. If she shows up anywhere, it'll be there."

"Schala, is it that you are also under Jandegar's spell?" Robo queried. "Usually I would not ask, but we have no wish to fight you, and if we do, then I believe it would be better to form a strategy now."

Schala considered, playing with her pendant as she thought. She glanced back at the robot. "I don't _think_ I'm in his power, but I might end up there. I am more powerful than he is. I guess I'm more powerful than Tarreiz, but our power is… different. If you _do_ have to fight me… then use Janus. Put him in everything. Not even in someone else's control will I ever be able to harm him."

"That's so sweet," Marle sniffled. Magus rolled his eyes but said nothing.

"I can transport you to their territories, so you won't have to walk too far," Schala told them. "The bad news is that I can only take you to the outer edge. I'm not allowed to enter. There's only one Mage who can go traipsing around as he pleases, and that's Kelke, because they do their best to ignore him anyway. That's why you have to fight, and free, him first." She glanced around at the others. "So will you do this for me?"

"Of course," Crono said instantly. "I mean, I've been getting bored, sitting around the castle and not having any adventures…"

"You were _bored_?" Marle demanded. "Well, if you'd told me _that_, I could have found you something to do!"

Crono, realising he was getting himself into trouble, said placatingly, "It was a _good_ bored…"

"Yes, I'm coming," Marle assured Schala before turning back to Crono. "_How_ bored, exactly?"

"Let's go sort these nasty Mages out!" Magus said firmly. "I'm all for it!"

"Well, it _would_ be nice to start doing things again," Lucca admitted. "Frog?"

"I do not wish anyone to remain under the control of Jandegar," Frog stated. "I will go."

"Ayla fight!" Ayla put in enthusiastically.

"I agree with Frog," Robo said. "To remain under control of someone is a sad thing."

"Meow!" Alfador agreed.

"Good," Schala smiled. "I knew I could count on you. So shall we go now?"

"Wait," Magus cautioned, holding his hands out. "What's the weather going to be like there? I mean, which season is it? Aren't their seasons, like… cold, very cold, cold, and slightly warmer?"

"Well… yes," Schala allowed. "The last time you were there, it was cold, going into slightly warmer. The slightly warmer season has already passed, so it's cold."

"Going into _very_ cold?" Magus clarified. Schala nodded and the wizard sighed. "The things I do for you, Schala…"

"Lucca will keep you warm," Schala said happily and transported all of them directly to the Black Citadel.


End file.
